


A silly little idea

by Moonwanderer



Series: Avengers one-shots and drabbles [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Funny, IronStrange, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Supremefamily, just a silly idea, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: Peter is bored during class and has a silly little idea for a promising "best-seller" series featuring his dads.





	A silly little idea

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote instead of finishing the other works for the "ThorBruce Week" event.
> 
> Ps: I have no idea what kind of classes kids in the USA take, so sorry if Peter had a non-existent class.
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

It was not his fault that he got bored during class. Ned was missing because he had a nasty cold, and Peter always hated Philosophy. It was way too hot in the classroom, and his mind drifted off slowly, and he found himself staring at the little doodles he scribbled down in his notebook.

Man, how he wished he could be with Mr. Stark -Tony- now, in that cool lab, laughing and eating pizza and doing science! But Tony was on a trip with Dr. Strange -Stephen- now, probably being lovey-dovey or biting each other's head off, one can never know.

Peter himself found it hilarious, that his Number One Dad was dating a wizard, or a sorcerer, he really didn't know the difference. Even how they met was a story worth to tell, and speaking of stories, he suddenly felt filling up with creativity. To be honest, a life with Tony Stark was never a boring one, especially after encountered with magic. He could write books about it! Yes, right, and not just one, at least a whole _series_.

An enthralling new best-seller series featuring everyone's favourite billionaire and sorcerer. With lots of adventure and mistery and magic and spells. And speaking of "magic and spells", he would gladly admit that he was inspired by his childhood favourite...

So after a couple of minutes he had the titles of the seven upcoming novels (based on true events!):

"Tony Stark and the Sorcerer Supreme's Stone"

"Tony Stark and the Sanctum of Secrets"

"Tony Stark and the Prisoner of the Multiverse"

"Tony Stark and the Cauldron of Cosmos"

"Tony Stark and the Order of Kamar-Taj"

"Tony Stark and the Wakandian Princess"

"Tony Stark and the Deathly Relics"

Man, it will be a blockbuster!

By the time the class ended, he finsihed the covers of the first three novels. Too bad the teacher caught him just as he started the fourth one...

And as he explained it later to Aunt May- while trying not to laugh- it was really worth a detention.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
